


A Good Woman

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Scowling, Captain Hook pursued Peter Pan by many trees. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, Invisible Tootles, etc.





	A Good Woman

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Scowling, Captain Hook pursued Peter Pan by many trees. Peter was going to suffer for removing his hand earlier. Every memory of Peter pulling pranks returned. Peter stealing Captain Hook's ship's flag. Trying to wreck Captain Hook's harpsichord. Flying to Captain Hook's mother's picture. 

Peter smiled and flew to other trees. 

Footsteps were why Captain Hook looked back. He blinked after Cecilia appeared. He saw worry in her eyes. ''You followed me?''

Cecilia nodded before Captain Hook approached her. 

After Captain Hook embraced Cecilia, he kissed her. 

Cecilia blinked repeatedly. 

''You are a good woman, Cecilia. You never torment me.''

 

THE END


End file.
